Perception
by LoversLie
Summary: Chapter two is up, and we find out what's going on in Ron and Hermione's world. Ron is very confused by Draco's behavior. We find out that Hermione wants Harry, but his infamous and well-earned reputation of the Ladies Man bothers her to no end.
1. Musings

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter.  This might sound crazy, but I write this crap for my own enjoyment.

A/N- this is a story completely separate to the other one I'm working on.  I just kind of hit writer's block with the last one, and decided I needed to write something fresh to get the creative juices flowing.  This is an H/HR and R/D fanfic, so if you have a problem with either pairing, I suggest you don't read this.

          Harry looked across the Gryffindor common room.  He spotted his best friends, Ron and Hermione, sitting on a comfortable scarlet sofa in front of the blazing fireplace.  They were whispering to each other, and laughing about only God knows what.  For a split second, Harry Potter's bright green eye burned an emotion that was once a rare sight to see within the eyes of the Hogwarts Golden Boy, but was becoming more and more commonplace.  That emotion that burned so fiercely in his eyes was jealousy.

          However hard it was for Harry to accept, he was now able to admit that he was, in fact, jealous of his best mate, Ron Weasley.  It was ironic in a sense, considering the fact that Ron had always been the jealous one in the trio.  In fact, Ron had been jealous of Harry since the start of their friendship.  He, Harry Potter, supposedly had it all.  He was famous, rich, and could have anything in the wizarding world that his heart desired…well, not _everything_.  The one thing he wanted most in the world was sitting right next to his best friend.  What he needed in most in the world was love, and he had only been able to fill his void with his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

          He did not know when it had happened.  One moment, he was looking at Hermione with friendly eyes, but the friendly glances had all of a sudden turned into lust-filled stares.  Slowly, but surely, Harry began to see that he not only lusted after his best friend, he loved her.  Of course, he had not denied himself the luxury of other women, but Hermione was the only one that remained constant in his life.  He knew that, if by chance, his heart were broken, or he grew tired of one of his many, many lovers, Hermione was there to fill the void.  Though she did not comfort him in a sexual sense, he found more pleasure in one conversation with Hermione than he did with one full night of passion with Cho Chang, and believe me when I say he had many of both.

_They're trying to hide it from me_, Harry thought bitterly.

_They think I don't know about them_.  Harry could feel the spite and resentfulness begin to rise as he glanced over at the "couple" again.

          They had tried to keep is a secret from Harry, but to him, it was all to plain to see.  If was evident in the way they behaved when they were together.  He had never seen Ron so happy.  It also didn't help that they seemed to flirt nonstop.  Harry just _knew_ they were together.

_Hell_, Harry mused, _they're probably…_he stopped mid-thought.  

Never before had he thought about the sexual implications of a relationship, and, quite frankly, these thoughts disturbed him.  He _knew_ Hermione was a virgin.  She _had_ to be a virgin.  He suddenly clenched his fist as unbidden thought s of his best friends making love entered his mind.  He thought bitterly of all the dreams he himself had of he and Hermione, bodies intertwined in passion, the passion made more intense knowing that he was the only man who had every known her, knowing that she belonged to him, but these were just fantasies.  He knew, or at least hoped that Hermione and Ron had not gone that far…

And Ron better hope for his sake that they haven't or I might have to… 

"Harry!" he heard a voice yell, as he was all of sudden awakened from his trance-like state.

"Harry, what's the matter with you?" Ron asked in mock annoyance, but Harry knew that under it all there was genuine concern there.

"I'm fine," Harry responded distantly.  He looked from Ron's face to Hermione's and noted that both looked skeptical.  "Really, I'm fine," he tried to reassure his friends.

"Well, it's time for dinner.  I guess we should get going," Hermione said as she put on her cloak.  Harry failed horribly in his effort not to stare at her curves.  Only Ron noticed as Harry stared so openly as Hermione.

"Shall we leave then," Ron said, bringing Harry back to reality.  

"Let's go," Hermione said, and they walked down to the Great Hall together.

          Draco lay in his bed, trying to convince his body to move.  He, of course, was used to this daily battle of mind over matter, for it happened everyday.  It was a struggle to convince him to way every morning for he was slowly, but surely, dying on the inside.  What was the point of getting up every morning if all the day had to offer was disappointment?

          Draco scolded himself for his momentary lapse of judgment.  No Malfoy should ever be slave to their emotions.  His father had told him that.  In Fact, his father told him many things, all of which he believed whole-heartedly…that is until he came to Hogwarts.  As the years progressed, most of the beliefs of his father became just that, beliefs of his father.  Draco no longer believed in what his father said.  He had believed his father when he told him that mudbloods were beings lower than him.  He, Draco Malfoy was better than all mudbloods put together.  Why, then, was Hermione Granger one of the best witches in the wizarding world?  Lucius had told him that Harry Potter was nothing in comparison to their "master" Voldemort.  Why, then, did Harry Potter always manage to elude their illustrious master?  Lucius told him that the Weasleys were nothing more than poor muggle-loving, poor excuses for withes and wizards.  Why, then, was Ron Weasley so bloody amazing?  

_Don't start thinking of him again_, Draco told himself as he dragged himself out of bed.  Thank goodness it was the weekend, otherwise, he would have missed all of first period lolling around in bed.

          Ron was a very touchy subject to the Slytherin, and another reason to add to the already long list of reasons why he doubted is father.  Lucius had told Draco that being gay was wrong, and he'd believed it.  He even went so far as to make fun of those who were gay.  Hell, he even made jokes about the nature of Potter and Ron's relationship, but that's when the feelings had started.

          Draco could not, for all the gold in the world, tell anyone why he started to feel something for the redheaded Gryffindor.  Maybe it was the passion that Ron possessed.  Maybe it was his kind nature that came out whenever the blonde was not around, though he was around far more often than Ron knew.  Maybe it was the way he looked in his quidditch robes that got the Slytherin all hot and bothered.  Draco didn't know what it was, but the Gryffindor just made him _feel_.

          Now Draco, being the ever practical person he was, was not so naïve to think that what he was feeling for Ron was love, but he certainly was nothing, if not honest with himself.  He knew that the feelings he had for Ron were not of the friendly nature.  It was pure lust.  Lust plain and simple, but it was far more complicated than that.  This new _lust_ he felt toward Ron caused Draco to question himself, and he hated being unsure of himself.  His confidence had certainly taken a nosedive when he finally came to terms with how unhappy he really was, but to add the stress of trying to attract a lover…a boy no less?

_Am I trying to get him?_ Draco questioned himself.  Everyone as the Slytherin house table noticed that Draco had been coming to breakfast later and later than his usual 8:00 sharp.  They had all asked why, but Draco merely replied that he'd "overslept."  In reality, he spent hours in front of the mirror, pointing out every flaw, and trying to find a way to fix them.

          Of course, Draco's relationship with a certain Weasley had not changed in the least.  If anything, their bickering had reached new levels of nastiness and anger.

_It's really hard to hate someone and want to shag them silly at the same time._

No, Draco certainly wasn't in love, but that didn't mean he wasn't in over his head.

_What if Father finds out about this?  Father will not be happy to know I'm attracted to other boys, no less a Weasley._

          Draco felt himself tense.  He had never really thought about the repercussions his "self discovery" might have in reference to his father.  Draco was no stranger to abuse.  As the years went on, the abuse steadily got worse as Draco's defiance became more apparent.  His father before had beaten him, and it was an experience that he did not want to go through any time soon.  

A/N- that's it for now.  I will come back with Hermione and Ron's POV soon, probably tomorrow as it is the last day of school and I will be free to write to my heart's content.  Ahhh, free at last free at last.  Thank God almighty I'm free at last.


	2. Things Change, Things Remain the Same

Disclaimer:  You know I don't own anything that even has the names Harry and Potter in the same sentence, so why must you rub this fact in my face.

A/N:  Thanks to those who reviewed.  I'm glad you like it, and if you don't, I'm glad you don't like my crap because I wouldn't like it either if I were an innocent fanfiction reader.

This chapter will shed light on how Ron and Hermione feel.  I feel like a hypocrite because I totally despise the whole weak and depressed Draco thing, but it's the only way I can work their relationship into my story, so there you are.  Anyway, I decided to have the admirers' points of view in the first chapter, but now I'm telling this story from the POV of the admired.   I've had enough of my useless ramblings.  Now, go on with the story.

Ron's POV

            Ron sat in the back of the potions room, waiting for class to begin.  He had decided around fifth year that it's better to arrive very early in class than to risk arriving late.  Professor Snape enjoyed taking away Gryffindor House points far too much for one to take any chances.  The only other person in the classroom was Malfoy.

            Ron secretly wished he had as much control over his emotions as Malfoy did.  One thought of the arrogant blonde was enough to send Ron fuming with rage.  He didn't know what it was about the annoying git that made him want to perform acts of violence on his frail little ass.

            Ron turned to glare at the object of his wrath, and, as had been happening very often as of late, he caught Draco Malfoy staring at him.  

Why does he do that?  Maybe he's just trying to play one of his mind games on me.  That won't work this time Malfoy.  Two can play at that game.

            Ron began to glare at the slytherin, and was more than a little scared when he realized that Malfoy was not glaring back.  He just continued to stare at him in a strange kind of distant way.  He didn't even have his usual smirk on his face.

            Ron's face displayed his every emotion.  He went from being angry, to confused, to angry again in a matter of seconds.

Why do I always let that bloody git get the best of me?  Why won't he insult me?  I have to get him to do something…normal.

            Just as Ron had resolved to walk over to the Slytherin, more students, and Professor Snape, began to pour into the potions classroom.  It was only then that Malfoy's face resembled something close to what he was used to.

"Today," began Professor Snape, "we will be making Polyjuice Potion, though I am sure that _some of you,_" he stared openly at the trio, "have already tampered with this potion.  I have left the instructions on the board for I have important matters I must attend to.  If you come to my desk, you will see a list.  I have assigned partners for each of you," groans could be heard throughout the classroom.  "If I come back here and find _one _thing out of order, I can assure you, you _will_ be expelled."  And with that, Professor Snape left, his dark robes eerily billowing behind him. 

            The class walked up to the front of the room to find out whom they were to be paired with.  Groans could be heard from both Gyffindors and Slytherins alike.  Ron almost shuddered in fear when he thought about whom he could possibly be paired up with.

Let's see.  Dean got Blaise.  Harry got Crabbe, sorry mate.  Hermione got Pansy.  Seamus got Neville.  Lavender got Goyle, so that leaves me with…

"Hello partner," sneered a voice that could only be attributed to Malfoy.

"Oh, so this must be what Hell feels like," Ron replied.  He could already feel himself getting angry.

"Oh, cut the bloody nonsense Weasley.  No matter how I despise you, I refuse to fail.  So if you would please get the ingredients while I set up the cauldron.  If you do what you're told like the loyal little dog you are, I may not fail after all."

            It took all of the strength Ron had inside himself not to attack the Slytherin on the spot.  Though he had said the words quite rudely, Ron got the gist of what he was trying to say.  _Can we just get this done for our grade's sake please?_  To avoid confrontation, Ron turned to get the ingredients.  

_Why the hell is he still staring at me?  _Ron could feel Malfoy's eyes against his back._  This is getting real old real quickly._

            When Ron returned to their table, he found that Draco had indeed gotten set up the cauldron and other potions apparatuses.  

            Ron was utterly surprised at how easily, and quickly the brewing process went.  He was afraid when he discovered that they would begin Polyjuice potion for he knew how long it took to brew, and he didn't think he could stand being partnered with Malfoy for a day, let alone 5 weeks.  But, by some miracle, the duo worked surprisingly well together.  Draco asked for the ingredients, and Ron handed them to him…easy.

_Now, if he would just stop starring at me.  _Draco's constant stares had gone from being annoying and were now just plain unnerving._  Maybe I should ask him about it…_

"Malfoy, why the hell do you keep staring at me," Ron asked finally.  Ron had expected the Slytherin to smirk and say something like, _I was just wondering how old a robe has to be for your family to notice they are nothing but rags_, but instead, Malfoy just looked at him.

_OK, now this is just plain weird._

"Malfoy, did you not hear what I just asked you?" Ron tried again to rouse something out of Malfoy.

Finally, Malfoy sighed, and said very calmly, "Maybe I'm just tired of fighting you."

_What the fuck?_

"What did you just say Malfoy?" Ron asked in a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and confusion.  Out of all the things he had expected to hear from the Slytherin, it certainly hadn't been that…

"I said that I'm tired of fighting with you.  Don't you think we're a little old for this constant game we play?"

"Well, uh," Ron was speechless.  What do you say to you're long time enemy when they say stuff like that?  As usual, Ron's confusion turned to frustration, which always led to anger.

"Why the hell are you saying this shit now Malfoy?  We've been "playing this game" with each other since first year, and now you complain."

"I don't know.  I just got tired of it all.  It's all quite immature if you think about it.  I mean, the only reason why I hate you and you hate me is because that's what we're expected to do.  Do you always do what's expected of you?"

            Before Ron had time to answer Malfoy, the bell rang.  Malfoy immediately left the classroom leaving a confused Ron in his wake.

_What the hell was that?_

Hermione's POV

            Hermione Granger had everything she wanted.  She was Head Girl, had good friends, and was an all around good person.  Sure, Hermione Granger had it all…

_Except Harry Potter…_

            Hermione had always had a sort of crush on the Boy Who Lived, but she knew she was in over her head by her 5th year when Harry began to grow into the man he was now.  He was no longer the scrawny little boy with the big glasses anymore.  He was well built, strong, and devastatingly gorgeous in that homely kind of way.  To put it simply, Hermione Granger wanted Harry Potter.

_But how could I possibly get him to notice me as more than a "friend"?_

            The problem with Harry was his seemingly insatiable desire for women.  Every time Hermione turned around, Harry had a new "girlfriend," though he did of course keep around a few of his favorites, namely Cho Chang and Parvati Patil.  It took all of Hermione's will not to glare at Parvati when she described how sexually apt Harry was.  Hermione hated jealousy, and hated it even more when she was the jealous one.

_I always thought he was a more homey type of man…guess I was wrong. _

"Wrong" was the understatement of the century.  Harry had been with more women than the illustrious Draco Malfoy, and that was definitely saying something.

"Oh my goodness," began Parvati Patil, the infamous slut of Gryffindor, "you should've seen Harry last night.  He was an absolute _animal_.  I've never had so many orgasms in my life.  If he keeps up like this, I might just have to keep Mr. Potter around for a little while longer than I had originally planned."

            Giggles could be heard throughout the common room.  Quite frankly, Hermione had never been much of the giggling type, and it annoyed her, but she thought she would explode if she didn't leave that room and fast.

"Hermione," Parvati started, "where are you going?  You're going to miss the best part."

"I think I've heard quite enough," Hermione replied tersely.

            Hermione stormed through the portrait hole, and nearly ran to her rooms.  That was definitely the best thing about being a prefect; you got your own rooms.  As soon as Hermione reached her rooms, she shut the door behind her and collapsed on her bed.  Anger was not an emotion she was used to, and neither was the urge to cause bodily harm, but she was experiencing both things at the moment.

_I hate that bloody Parvati Patil.  She's such a whore.  Oh, if I could only…_

            Hermione's thoughts went from Parvati to Harry.

_I suppose Harry is no better is he.  Aren't I good enough for him?  Can he even see me for the women I've become, or am I still just a "friend"?  I can't wait for him forever.  Can't he see that?_

A/N:  Well, there it is, chapter 2.  I really have a problem with even numbers, so consider yourself lucky that it didn't take me more than three months to post this.  I love all of you who reviewed, whether it be good or bad.  


End file.
